The objective of the MBRS undergraduate program at Elizabeth City State University (ECSU) is to provide incentives and resources that will encourage and motivate a select group of talented undergraduate minority science majors at the junior and senior level to pursue careers in the biomedical sciences.A further aim of the program is to create and sustain an academic environment that is amenable to the conduct of biomedically-relevant research by ECSU faculty and students. The program activities include: (a) extramural summer research experiences for both faculty and students at research centers of excellence nationwide; (b) intramural academic year preceptor-directed research experiences for MBRS students; (c) academic enrichment activities through workshops/seminars and demonstrations provided by reputable extramural scientists; (d) attendance and active participation of program participants at scientific meetings and (e) academic support services for students through the ECSU Academic Support Center to enhance the communication and testtaking skills of the MBRS students. The intramural research experiences in the first year of the program will be conducted by: Dr. Ronald Blackmon who is researching the role of superoxide dismutase and catalase on increased longevity of long-lived strains of Drosophila melanogaster. The results of which should clarify some of the mechanisms associated with the aging process; Dr. B. J. Lewis researches biodegradation of ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA) microbial isolates and the long range implications of this research is the identification of a bacterial isolate which can degrade EDTA into nontoxic products which lack chelation potential and thereby impact upon the quality of water for human consumption; Dr. A. U. Alam conducts research on the analytical and biochemical properties of betalains. The results of his work show promise towards the elucidation of possible pharmacological use of betalains with respect to the condition known as beeturia. Two other faculty participants will conduct pilot studies: Drs. Koker and Ashley.